Child of Dark
by Angelgirl236
Summary: Raven, a thief that had many mysteries. One of them was why did she join the Thieves Guild, and why did the Dark Brotherhood suddenly took interest in her? Will she stay with the Thieves Guild or will she join the Dark Brotherhood.But that is not the problem for this story, the problem is Raven's family.


"So, would anyone tell me why I'm in a room with two Dark Brotherhood assassins?" I asked casually, even though my hands were tied behind my back, I was also eyeing the door. Currently I was in an abandoned shack by the looks of it, and it also consisted of me, A Nord woman and a male Redguard.

"We know that you're the one responsible for the serial killings in Solitude, Markath and Winterhold"

"Wh-What are you talking about?" I asked nervously, true there were serial killing at said places but that wasn't me, and in truth I know who did it.

"Don't try to hide it; you were there at the same time, and same place, it's too much to be a coincidence"

"...Well then, let's say I'm that killer, what would you do?" I asked

"Well then recruit them to the Dark Brotherhood" the Redguard answered

"If that's the case then I'll refuse for now," I said to the two" and you should also have another person behind the person you kidnapped so they can see if the bonds are still secured." Seeing the confused look on their faces, I held up my both now untied hands, I smirked at the surprised look on their faces

"Now if you'll excuse me, I have a job to finish" I drank an invisibility potion that I hid randomly, and left the shack

"Now back to Riften"

"You look like you've been caught in a nasty storm, lass" Brynjolf said as I climbed down the ladder, true enough my black hair was a mess and I looked like I haven't slept in days, well I haven't slept for five days and the trip to Riften took me about 3 days.

"Try getting kidnapped by the Dark Brotherhood, getting hauled to Hjaalmarch and walking to Riften by foot and worry about bandits, dragons and many others that could KILL me" before Brynjolf could reply, I left the cistern and went to the Ragged Flagon

Upon entering the Ragged Flagon I saw Vex leaning against the crates, Delvin sitting at his usual place, Tonilia and Vekel chatting at the bar and Dirge still guarding the entrance

"Hey, Delvin I finished the fishing job" I said as I gave him the amethyst I stole from Ghorza gra-Bagol in Markarth.

"What happened to you look you? You like you've been caught in storm" Vex said as she walked up to us "You and Brynjolf said the same thing" I muttered under my breath

"I apparently got kidnapped by two of the Dark Brotherhood assassins. But I managed to escape" I said ignoring the shocked faces of Delvin and Vex

"For a twelve year old to escape the Dark Brotherhood, they must be losin' their touch" Delvin said amazed

"Come to think of it you were with them for some time right Delvin?" I asked

"Yeah" Delvin answered, he then stared at me for a while

"Why are you staring at me like that?" I asked nervously, afraid he knows something about me

"Don't bother askin' for any jobs until you get some sleep"

"Bu-But..." then I had an idea "Hey Vex" I said to her in a hopeful tone, on

"If you don't get any sleep, you won't get the job right, then might lose your pay and embarrass the guild more" Vex then left to lean at the crates

"You heard her" Delvin chuckled at the glare I gave him

"Now off you go"

I grumbled as I left the Flagon and went in the Cistern, there I bumped into Ninruin

"What got you so uptight?" the elf asked

"No jobs 'til I get some sleep" I grumbled

"Well you do need sleep in order to grow" Ninruin laughed as I glared at him and walked away to look at my reflection by the pool. I flinched at my reflection; I was 128 cm short for an ordinary twelve year old!

"Uh, Raven, what are you doing there by the pool?"I head Rune ask. I could've sworn I heard Ninruin laughing

"Being depressing about my height" I said depressingly "And if you nag me about going to sleep, I'll make you regret it" I threatened

"Whatever you say" Rune left me alone by the pool

"What's got you so depressed, lass?" I turned around and saw none other than my mentor and father figure, Brynjolf, he laughed at the glare I sent him, and his expression suddenly became serious

"We need to talk"

And I knew it was about my run in with the Dark Brotherhood

Sorry about this but I got a new idea and couldn't neglect it I'll update both my stories some time

If you guys are wondering why this is a crossover with Hunter x Hunter you'll know later *smirk*


End file.
